


satisfied

by kaicahuates



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anyways, M/M, hella typos and i hella dont care, i am the biggest sukai hype man out there, i listened to that song so many times, inspired from satisfied from the hamilton soundtrack, listen to hamilton if you havent, make out session in the elevator, there might be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You strike me as a someone who has never been satisfied.” Jongin looks up and is pulled out of his thoughts</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.” The man in front of him chuckles, “You’re like me. I’m never satisfied”. The blond smirks and holds out a drink towards Jongin. He takes it in his hand and brings it to his lips, “Is that right?” Jongin takes a sip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to the hamilton soundtrack non-stop (full pun intended) and satisfied is one of my favorite songs. so i decided to write a sukai fic based on it. 
> 
> also listen to the hamilton soundtrack, you won't regret it. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Jongin finally made his rounds greeting and making small talk with others. It was another company party, being held on the rooftop. Jongin made it outside and away from the main party. There’s a breeze in the air, it’s welcoming. It makes this whole function less suffocating. He’s bent forward on the railing. He’s looking over the city and wondering how long it would take for his spit to hit the ground.

“You strike me as a someone who has never been satisfied.” Jongin looks up and is pulled out of his thoughts. He looks at the voice talking to him. Jongin doesn't remember his name. He’s seen him before, he’s sure of that, from other parties. Parties like these, you’re bound to see the same people. With the constant being pulled away someone; only to be pushed in front of someone else, Jongin doesn't even bother with learning names. His blond hair is styled cleanly and the suit he’s wearing, does wonders for his frame. Jongin can’t help but notice that he’s slightly taller than him. He’s handsome and the way he’s looking at him, Jongin can’t help but smile back.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.” The man in front of him chuckles, “You’re like me. I’m never satisfied”. The blond smirks and holds out a drink towards Jongin. He takes it in his hand and brings it to his lips, “Is that right?” Jongin takes a sip of the drink. He’s met with the taste of rum. It goes down smoothly, to his surprise. He smiles at the man in front of him.

“I have never been satisfied.” The blond says, taking a sip of his own drink. Jongin sets the drink onto the railing. The blond holds out his hand, “Kim Junmyeon.”

Jongin smiles and shakes his hand, “Kim Jongin.” Junmyeon drops his hand and turns to face the city, Jongin does the same. “I’ve seen you around.”

Jongin nods, “I could say the same for you.” He turns to face Junmyeon. In the light of night, Junmyeon looks handsome.“Although,” Jongin takes another drink, “With a face like yours, you would think I would remember your name.”

Junmyeon looks at him, “Really now?” Jongin nods and Junmyeon smiles and looks away from him. He can almost see a light blush painted on his cheeks. Jongin chuckles, Junmyeon is the one who came to flirt, but he’s the one blushing.

After a few more drinks, Jongin is buzzed, maybe drunk, and he can tell Junmyeon is too. Junmyeon loosened his tie and Jongin can’t help but stare at his neck. The party is slowly dying down. Most of the guests have left, the only ones left are the people trying to get the most out of the open bar. Junmyeon looks up at him and smiles, “Do you wanna get out here?” Jongin raises an eyebrow, “And where would we go?”

Junmyeon faces Jongin and places a hand on his chest. Junmyeon looks at the pattern of Jongin’s tie. Jongin can feel his heartbeat a little faster and he hopes that Junmyeon doesn’t notice. Junmyeon smiles and drags his hand up to Jongin’s neck. “Maybe,” He says as drags finger under his jawline, “We could go to my place? If you want?”

Jongin gives a nod, “Yes, I would like that.” Junmyeon nods back and drops his hand. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to his driver. Jongin shivers at the absence of his hand. Junmyeon grabs his wrist and leads him to the exit. Jongin lets himself be pulled along.

They stop in front of the elevators and as soon as the doors are open, Jongin drags Junmyeon inside. Junmyeon yelps in surprise as his back is pressed against the elevator wall. Jongin presses the 1st floor button and turns to Junmyeon, “We are on the rooftop, imagine how much time we have.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow and cocks his head the side, “Are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna use your mouth for something else?”

Jongin chuckles, “I could keep talking, We have plenty of time before we reach,” Jongin is cut off by Junmyeon’s lips crashing into his. Junmyeon tightens the grip on Jongin’s collar. Jongin places both hands on either side of Junmyeon’s head. The elevator starts moving and they break apart at the jump. Jongin lets out a laugh, and Junmyeon huffs, “Use that mouth for something else.”

Jongin nods and leans into kiss Junmyeon again. Jongin moves from Junmyeon’s lips, to his jaw. Junmyeon throws his head back to give Jongin more exposure to his neck. Jongin drags his teeth along Junmyeon’s neck and he can hear his breath hitch. Jongin lick a stripe down to Junmyeon’s collarbone. He plants tender kisses over the exposed part of collarbone. He moves back up kissing his neck and Jongin gently nips at Junmyeon’s neck.

“Ah fuck,” he moans. Junmyeon pulls him back up to his lips and presses his lips on Jongin’s. “I would suck you off right now,” Junmyeon pauses as he grabs Jongin’s erection over his pants. Jongin lets out a whimper, “If it weren’t for the fact that we were on an elevator.” Jongin chuckles and Jongin nips at Junmyeon’s bottom lip, Junmyeon opens his mouth more and Jongin lets his tongue work against his. Junmyeon lets his hands run through Jongin’s hair. It’s stiff with gel but it softens soon enough.

Junmyeon opens his eyes to peek at the floor level, his eyes widen as he sees a single digit number. His eyes widen and he punches Jongin’s chest lightly, “Stop, we’re almost to the ground floor.”

Jongin reluctantly pulls away and Junmyeon laughs, “Don’t be so sad, we’re not done.” Jongin smirks and pushes Junmyeon back up against the wall, “I can’t wait.” He pecks his swollen lips and Jongin wonders if he looks just as bad.

Junmyeon chuckles and raises his hand to smooth Jongin’s hair. They could straighten out their clothes but someone will know what they were doing inside this elevator. Jongin helps Junmyeon with his shirt. He can see the red marks on his neck, he hopes Junmyeon doesn’t have anything against hickeys.


End file.
